Seven Deadly Sins
by Order of the Flaming Flamingo
Summary: Discontinued! Kadeta is the Princess of Pop and Vegeta is the Prince of Rock...What happens when they're worlds collide? Warning! Lemons and cursing.
1. Contrasting Concerts

Alright I would advise you to goa nd download

**Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson **

**Just the Girl by Click Five**

before you go and read this because they are the two songs that are involved in this chapter I will tell you if they are singing and what song in the beginning of the chapters anyway. Thisstory was inspired by **Pop Princess by Click Five** so go listen to that too!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I'm not Marilyn Manson

I'm not Click Five

And I'm not Akira Toriyama

So I don't own the songs or DBZ!

Kadeta Royale

* * *

"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing." Son Goku smiled at his crowd of adoring fans. That screamed and sang along with him.

"She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion." He glanced sideways at his most adoring and adored fan.

"She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after." The princess of pop stood backstage. Royale Kadeta jumped to the beat of her boyfriend's new song, Just the Girl.

"Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for." Kadeta couldn't contain herself she ran out on stage. She stares singing along with Goku.

"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour. She run on one hundred proof attitude power. And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her. What can I do; I'd do anything for her."

Most fans of Goku's were Kadeta's fans so everyone cheered for her and egged her to stay out on the stage. Kadeta smiled and continued to sing with Goku. "Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more. She's just the girl I'm looking for."

Goku was overjoyed with Kadeta stepping up he started on the next bit of the song. Kadeta looked at him strangely but kept a smile and went back to singing. "And when she sees it me. On her caller ID. She won't pick up the phone. She'd rather be alone. But I can't give up yet. Cause every word she's every said. Is still ringing in my head."

Kadeta saw an empty microphone and grabbed it, turned it on, and started singing that way. "She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing. Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined. 'Cause she's bittersweet. She knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself. I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery. She's too much for me. But I keep coming back for more."

When the song was concluding Kadeta and Goku got up on the center front stage and sang the last line. "She's just the girl I'm looking for!" Then bowed in unison before telling everyone good night and running off stage.

* * *

"Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something." Vegeta smirked out at the raging crowd. He and Luara had them in the palms of their hands. 

Swaying his hips slightly to the music he let Luara take over in the song. "Some of them want to be used by you. Some of the want to use you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused by you."

Vegeta placed his hand on Laura's pelvis and began to grind with her from behind as they both sang. "Sweet dreams are made of these. Who an I to disagree. Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something."

Laura pushed away Vegeta and walked away to the other side of the stage singing. "Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to be abused by you. Some of them want to be abused."

Vegeta smirked while she sang, the crowd reaching out to her. She obliged them with her hand. He came up behind her slightly scaring her and pulling her away from the crowd and again grinding her against again. "I wanna use you and abuse you. I wanna know what's inside you."

"Hold your head up. Movin' on. Keep you head up. Movin' on. Movin' on. Movin' on." Background singers joined in in the background, while Vegeta and Laura started to sing together. "Sweet dreams are mad of these. Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody' looking for something."

Again Laura pushed Vegeta, turning around, and gave him a deep kiss before walking away singing by herself. "Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused by you."

Vegeta followed Laura with his eyes smirking and gowing hard at her swinging her hips ,and by the looks of it, trying to seduce the crowd. Laura looked back at Vegeta as he finished the song. "I'm gonna know what's inside you. Gonna use you, abuse you. I'm gonna know what's inside you."

* * *

A/N:Alright hope you liked to two concerts, well parts of them. Ok I need to giv eyou abit of info. on the characters. They are ALL **human!** Even Vegeta and Goku adn all the saiyans. Anyway they are all different indepndant singers but Laura and Vegeta sang a duet cause I wanted them too. No they are not going out jsut..erm..friends with benefits. Hope you liked it! 

Kadeta Royale


	2. The CD Cover

**Diclaimer**

I'm not Akira Toriyama

So I don't own DBZ!

* * *

I grabbed a blue shirt with the Chuck Taylor logo on it and slipped it on before walking all the way back to Goku's room on the other side of the house. I sat on his bed and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't stir.

I placed my hands on my hips before I pounced onto his stomach and straddled his waist. "Kadeta!" He gasped waking up in surprise.

I laughed as he pushed me off. "Come on, Trunks wants us to go into the recording studio. He wants me to do a duet with this one dude."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. I think Trunks said his name was like Vegetto or something." I bent down to kiss him but he shot up.

"What? Vegeta? No!"

I looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because he is a disgusting vulgar man who got famous by having sex during a concert."

I shrugged. "Oh, well. Not like I am going to go up there and have sex with him on stage or anything. Calm down." I smiled and gave him a hug then ran out the door to give him privacy to get dressed.

I heard Goku mumbling angrily to himself as I started to walk towards the middle of the house.

Walking in, I saw that Trunks was listening to a CD using his portable CD player. I walked up beside him (he didn't notice) and I picked up the CD case and looked at the figure in the picture.

He had black hair that was shaped like a flame. He was smirking and not just with his mouth, but with his eyes they bore into you and looked like never ending tunnels.

I jumped as Trunks laid a hand on my shoulder, scaring me. "Like him?"

I glared at him slightly. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just what I said. Do you like him?"

"Well he's hott if that is what you are asking."

"Would you like to do a duet with him?"

"Well…I don't know. What kind of music does he do?"

"Rock."

"Heavy?"

"Extremely."

"Nice."

"So will you do it?"

"No she won't." Goku walked in the room. He was clad in a Melthim (see bottom) shirt and baggy green cargo pants.

"But Goku this will boost her career. Get her new listeners."

"I don't care. She won't be doing a concert with that sick freak."

I spun around and glared at him. "And since when are you my manager?"

"I'm not I'm your boyfriend and I will say who you sing with and who you don't."

I looked at him stunned for a minute before I started glaring at him. "Just because you are my boyfriend does NOT mean you make my decisions for me!" I spun around and looked at my stunned manager. "I'll do it." Trunks nodded slightly, glancing at Goku. I glared at Goku before walking out of the room.

I went to my bedroom and walked out onto the balcony. I sighed and leaned onto the railing. "Why must life be so complicated?"

"Because what's life without complications?" I jumped as my best friend, Taylor Emily, walked out onto the balcony

I took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Oh, it's just you."

"Well I feel loved."

We both chuckled and I went to tell her all that had happened that morning. She sighed when I had finished and placed her arm over my shoulder.

"Babe, I think you did the right thing."

"You do?" I asked doubting her.

"Yeah, I do. You're a big girl. You should be able to make your own decisions. Plus Vegeta's a major hottie!"

I laughed at my friend. She was always a sucker for a hott guy, literally. The longest relationship she had ever had was 3 weeks until her newest boyfriend, Melthim Goten which was the lead singer of her band, Melthim. They had been together three months.

"Yeah I guess he is pretty hott isn't he?" I looked at the CD case I had forgotten to give back to Trunks. I opened the CD case and took out the inside booklet wanting to read some of his lyrics but instead finding that it was a fold out poster.

I walked back into my room followed by Emily. She watched my curiously as I opened my nightstand. I took out a thumbtack and put the posted upon my wall where pictures and poster of all my friends and singers I didn't know, but still liked.

Emily smirked at me with a mischievous eye. I looked at her innocently. "What?"

"Goku is going to kill you." She ran up to me and started tickling me.

"Stop it!" I gasped out stunned by my friends' actions. I laughed uncontrollably until someone cleared their throat at my doorway. Emily stopped and I regained my composure.

"Am I interrupting something?" Trunks asked, cocking his eyebrow.

We both looked at each other and started to crack up. Trunks looked between us and scratched the top of his head. "Oooook. Uh well, Kadeta I called Vegeta's managers, Nightcall-"

"Nightcall…what kind of name is that?"

"It's an alias, Kadeta. Anyway, Nightcall said that we could meet with him next week. Well actually she said that Vegeta usually liked to take the people he sings with out before anything is agreed on. So I need you to agree with that first."

Emily asked the same question that was on my mind. "Like a date?"

"No, well, sorta I told Nightcall that you already had a boyfriend, and she said she would tell Vegeta not to try anything. So we still need you to go out with him to dinner, but is will not be a date."

I nodded. "Alright that's cool with me."

He started to leave but I stopped him. "What?"

I three the CD case at him; which he caught. "Oh! Thanks."

He noticed that the CD cover was missing so he turned to ask about it but we had already gone out back to the balcony. He then saw the fold out on the wall and rolled his eyes before continue on with his work.


	3. Pansy Posers

**Disclaimer**

I'm not Akira Toriyama

And I'm not Crossfade

So I don't own the song or DBZ!

**

* * *

**

**Laura's POV**

I hung up the phone withVegeta after telling him tocall and meet up with our manager, Nightcall. I stretched for a second then finallyI took out my guitar and sat on the couch. I played a few cords then started out on my new song, Cold.

"Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to look at you." I smiled and situated my guitar and continued.

"I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You are the antidote that gets me by. Something strong like a drug that gets me high."

I don't really know where I came up with this song. I was never really mean to any of my boyfriends or paid attention to them less then my music. "What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for that way I am. I never meant to be so cold."

I repeated the verse and went on. "And I'm sorry about all the lies. Maybe in a different light, you could see me stand on my own again."

I looked over at my newly found boyfriend's picture. My old friend that used to be in Vegeta's band, Dark Side of the Moon, had given it to me when he had heard of the news. ""Cause now I can see. You were the antidote that got me by. Something strong like a drug that got me high. I never meant to be so cold."

He was Melthim's, Fallen Angel's, Son Goku's, and Royale Kadeta's manager. I shook my head at the thought of when Kadeta left Fall Angel. Everyone was surprised. I have to say it was very sudden. Though Vegeta said he has seen it coming. He said that Kadeta always had an eye for harder music then them.

"I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep, locked up so deep inside of me."

I smiled at the purple haired boy in the picture. "It always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go. So many things you should have known."

I rolled my eyes at my wondering mind and finished my song. "I guess for me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so cold.

I leaned back on the back of the couch and laid my giutar against my chest, aligned with my torso. I closed my eyes and falt the weight of my insturment.

I don't know why I liked much so much, but when I was little I craved to write lyrics and sing. It wasn't so much as I had to work at it, it just came natrually to me.

I was a loner for a while, but then I meant Vegeta. I was captivated by him. His careless attitude to the press. They didn't bug him one bit. He would flip them off once in a while but he loved showing those 'pansy posers', as he called them, that he was front page news.

I laughed at letting my mind wonder again and got up and walked to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.

* * *

Hey guys! sry sry sry and sry again for the long update wait. I know it's short but I made a BAD! error in the beginning and had to cut it out and it was most of hte length. Well I cna't say much now but if you like Harry Potter PLEASE go read my other story! it's kinda crappy but like it!

**Special Thx To:**

**TrunksObsesser (luara!)**

**Alwaysvegetasfault (Sarah!)**


	4. Where Lust Begins

I sat at the restaurant a week later waiting for Vegeta to arrive for our so called date. I glanced at my watch and took note that he was ten minutes late.

I heard a gasp from a different table that I looked over at. Vegeta had finally arrived and was walking over towards my table. Vegeta had a Korn t-shirt on and baggy, black pants. He also had black gloves on and combat boots.

He sat down across the table from me. "So you actually came…didn't think you would."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. "Well from what I've hear and read your just another Pop Princess who would want to stay away from guys like me." Vegeta placed his elbows on the table and leaned on his arms. His eyes glimmered in the light as he stared into mine. "So tell me Ms. Royale, are you going to steer clear of any rock," A challenging smirk slide onto his features.

"And what if I want to do just pop?"

"Then I'm going to think even lower of you." He leaned back in his chair and continued to look me in the eyes. "Though I can't expect much from a poser."

His smirk deepened as my eyes flashed with anger. Not many things ticked me off but being called a poser was my major thing. "Well how about me mix it then?"

"I'll think about it we have to get through tonight first though."

**:After Dinner:**

Things had loosened up from the beginning of the evening. Smiling lightly, I took a drink of my cosmo. The waiter walked up as Vegeta opened his mouth as if to say something but didn't due to our audience. He took the check and paid for it.

"Why do you always wear gloves? Every picture I've seen of you you've been wearing gloves." He seemed slightly surprised as I grabbed his wrist and started looking at the black gloves.

I glanced up at him waiting for an answer. He smirked at me slightly amused. "I started wearing them after an incident that happened up on stage with one of my old band members."

"What happened?" I questions as I went back to looking at his glove.

"Well let's just say I touched him and I surprised him more then I thought it would. After it happened I just stopped liking touching other people, even if it's just a hand shake."

I felt his gaze harden as if to see my reaction with this new piece of information. I let go of his hand and leaned back in my chair. I smiled at him and looked him in the eyes. "Hey, we all do stupid things. Some just have bigger impacts then others." I took another drink as he shook his head lightly.

"Kadeta, you really are something else. Certainly not what the papers make you seem." He glanced down at the check that was on the table once again. He picked up the pen and signed it quickly. "So how about it?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you wanna do the duet with me?"

"Oh." I blushed slightly at my stupidity. "Sure, it can't hurt can it?"

He smirked as if having something to say but kept his mouth shut. "How did you get here?"

"Trunks, why?"

He stood up before answering. "I'll drive you home. Come on." I followed him out to his car, shocked that he was going to give me a ride home. His black viper was customized with blue and silver flames.

We got in and as he turned on that car Underoath blasted form the speakers. Once again I felt his gaze on me to see my reaction. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye before looking out of the window.

As we for to my house Vegeta turned down the music low enough to have a conversation. " So you're going out with Son Goku, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. I'm surprised that he let you get near me much less considering doing a duet with me."

I laughed nervously and fiddled with my shirt. "Well actually he said that you were a disgusting vulgar man and that I couldn't."

I looked over to see Vegeta blink a couple of times the burst out laughing. "Some old Goku I see."

"Same old Goku? What do you mean you've met him before?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago it doesn't matter anymore."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa even if it was a long time ago there still has to be _some_ type of story behind it." I glanced out the window as we pulled up in the driveway. "I mean how does the Prince of Rock and the pop star heart throb know each other?"

When I looked back at Vegeta he was, yet again, smirking. "I told you it was a long time ago, it doesn't matter now."

"But I wan-" I was cut off when Vegeta's lips crashed onto mine. My eyes widened and I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists. He held my wrists until he felt me relax some and kiss him back.

"Next time when I say it doesn't matter then I mean it. Get it?"

I panted slightly and nodded. "Got it."

"Good, now get out of my car before I take it a step further."

I did as I was told still in slight shock. His kiss was **a lot **different from Goku's; it was more demanding and dominating.

I sighed and walked in the door and heard Vegeta drive off music blasting.

* * *

Sorry it took **_soooooooooo_** long to get this one. I am doing another story and well I kinda got caught up in it. I have the next chapter written already so it will come out pretty soon. I'm hoping atleast. Anyway I hope you like it. I hope to be able to keep my mom on it more often. Please Review! Expcailly if you have an idea on what I should put on here. Those reivew make me write more!

**Special Thx To:**

alwaysvegetafault (This one is for you since you are the one that made me write it)

TrunksObsesser

-Princess Kadeta Royale


	5. Inspiration

Some of this chapter is Kadeta writing so here is how you tell what's going on and if it's her thoughts or her actually writting.

**Bold is during the song is Kadeta thinking.**

_/Slashes with italized means that it is lyrics./_

**Disclaimer**

I'm not Mayu Shinjo

And I'm not Akira Toriyama

So I don't own the songs or DBZ!

Kadeta Royale

* * *

Getting out of my car, I grabbed my duffel bag out of it. I had just gotten home from an exhausting work out. I walked into the house and was almost immediately I was confronted by Goku.

"Where were you last night?" He looked over the back of the couch at me.

"Don't play coy Goku you're acting like a girl. I know you read the stupid teen magazines. So I know at least one of them is bound to report about it." I threw my bag down to the side and walked into the kitchen.

"I told you I didn't want you around him." He said as he followed me.

"Why? Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because I-" Goku growled at shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Gods that's exactly what he said. What are you two keeping from me?" I turned around and opened the freezer pulling out a smoothie-pop. Turning back around, I saw that Goku not had his head on the counter and was sitting on a bar stool.

"He-" That was all I could hear do to the fact his words were muffled.

"Goku…hun…I can't understand a word you're saying."

He lifted his head up and looked at me. "He tried to get into my pants and I just don't want him to do the same to you." Without another word Goku got up and left the room.

I sighed and finished my smoothie-pop and threw the stick away. "This is just my luck. My boyfriend hates the guy I'm singing with just because he tried to get into his pants. I've had that happen loads of times! And I don't hate those guys!"

Rolling my eyes I started towards my room. I was so busy ranting to myself that I ran into someone in the hallway.

"Who the-!" I looked up and saw Trunks laughing at me.

"That was great! I wasn't even walking!" My smiling manager held out his hand to help me up. "Hey I wanted to ask you, are you almost finished with the flip side of your single?"

"Oh my gods! I totally forgot! I'll go work on it right now!" I walked past Trunks and into my room.

After taking my spiral out of the drawer I flopped down onto my bed. I grabbed the remote to my stereo and turned on the music to my new single that would be premiering in March.

I listened to the music for a minute before remembering that after Vegeta had kissed me last night that it seemed like I was high off of him.

_/Do you feel me wanting you? My eyes are telling you my obsession./ _**No that won't work with the music…Maybe if I change that last line…**

_/My eyes mean to confess my obsession. I'm afraid of what will happen if they do./ _**There that's better…**

_/ I belong to you it seems. In my dreams we love unflattered. But I don't know how to you in the sun./ _**Love unflattered…what the crap? How did I get that out of thinking about Vegeta?**

Then I remember something that Vegeta had said. "From what I've read and heard you're just another pop princess."

_/Forget all the things about that you have heard. Let's fly away. One day we'll fly away together./ _**Alright now I'm really going insane…**

_/I'll be yours in the long tomorrow. We'll wake together with the sky./ _**This song just keeps getting more suggestive as I go on…**

_/And when I give you the word. Then we'll fly away together. Just you and me. Winging towards forever./_

"Well that's not usually what you write." I jumped in surprise and fell off the bed. I looked up and Vegeta was standing there smirking.

"What are you? How did you get in here?"

"Your manager let me in and told me you were back here." Vegeta started looking around. "Nice room you got here. Not to mention you're whole house is pretty nice." As he continued to look around he noticed his poster on the wall. "Well well well I see you've got my poster on your wall but none of your precious Goku."

I glared at Vegeta as I stood up. "What do you want Vegeta?"

"Came to return this too you." He threw my purse onto my bed. "You forgot it in my car last night."

I blushed at picked up the purse setting it on a self with other ones. "Thank you."

"Mmhmm oh I looked in your purse to make sure it was yours and I saw your lyricsd. Are _you _actually going to sing that?"

"Uh which ones were they?"

"I'm losing my mind as I'm yearning secrets. Sound familiar?"

"Oh those." I blush deepened. "No I'm not. I was bored when I was flying back from New York."

"You mind if I take them?"

"For what? They're bad lyrics and totally too suggestive."

He shrugged and sat down on my bed. "I'll fix them so they're not bad and my fans like that kind of stuff." I looked at him oddly as he made himself at home. "Though your surprising me with your lyrics. What you write and what you sing are two totally different things." He looked up at me. "My hand finds the place where your curves meet and my sweat drips down your back."

I looked at him oddly for a second before it click that he was quoting my lyrics. "Uh…well…I…everybody has their desirable moments some people act them out I just write them on paper."

"You don't talk like a pop star you know that right." He stood up and walked over to me. He pushed my bangs behind my ears and got about two inches away from my face. "If you were to write something right now what would you write?"

"I-I don't-"

"Wrong answer. Give me an answer." I tried to look away but he quickly grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. Once again I found myself lost in the dark tunnels. "Come on spit out anything."

"You're more than a man, uh, you don't fear the fall you know is coming." I bit my lip trying to think of anything to get me out of this awkward situation.

I was thinking so hard that when Vegeta kissed me I almost fell over. "Keep going, Kadeta."

"You're going to fall further than my eyes can see, but somewhere inside me, your body is calling." A smirk slid onto his hard features. "I'm tumbling towards you like a doom prophecy."

Vegeta pulled back and stepping back. "There you go you've got some of the chorus." He headed towards the door some as the shock was fading from my face. "You take care of the rest of the chorus. I'll take care of the rest. Oh and if you need anymore inspiration," He took a pen off of my dresser and signed my poster of him and added his phone number. He winked at me before leaving.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed heavily. "Oh my fucking gods, how could Goku resist him?"

"What were you doing in Kadeta's room?" Goku glared at Vegeta, as Vegeta continued to walk down the hall away from my room.

"Why does it matter? You trust Kadeta don't you?" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked at him.

"What did you do to her?" Goku eyes were full of nothing but fury, something that was happening more often.

Vegeta chuckled coldly and walked closer to Goku. "You know your have balls," Vegeta said as he grabbed Goku harshly. "I didn't do anything to her that she said no to…this time." Vegeta leaned up and whispered the last part into Goku's ear. "But next time I'll go further than what I did today."

As Goku stood overly shocked, Vegeta started to nibble on his ear. "You know it'll probably crush Kadeta if we took this any further," Vegeta pulled back and kissed the corner of Goku's lips. "So for her I won't do anything to you. Oh and I wouldn't tell her anything or if you already have, anything more about what went on between us before. Show might not like it. Then again, she may love to be able to fantasize about her boyfriend getting fucked by me."

* * *

Okay so Vegeta has a bit of a evil side...Okay so it's a little more than a bit, but who cares >. Anyway Vegeta and Goku's past are fianlly starting to untangle. And it doesn't look pretty. I'm sooooo sorry for the long space between chapters but I hope I can write the next chapter more closer to this one. But I have to finish the next chapter to my other chapter also.

**Special Thx To:**

AlwaysVegetaFault (Nightcall!)

Kadeta Royale, Princess of Hellx


End file.
